The iCarly Interview
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: This is a place where you can ask different kinds of questions to Carly and Spencer Shay, Sam Puckett, and Freddie Benson!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The iCarly Interview  
**Author:** Miss. Creativity  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly. Dan Schneider does.  
**Summary:** This is a place where you can ask different kinds of questions to Carly and Spencer Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson!  
**Author's Note:** I always wanted to do one of this so here it is. I hope you enjoy it and feel free to ask any questions to them!

* * *

Me: Hello!

Freddie: Hola!

Carly: Hi!

Sam: Derkenshnoff!

Spencer: I am Carly's brother.

Me: This is a story-

Sam: Not just any story. *Spencer shakes his head*

Me: Where you can be able to ask any of the iCarly cast some questions that you have been dying to ask them.

Sam: Like why does the wind blow?

Freddie: Well, number one is that the molecules in the air generally flows from areas of higher pressure to areas of lower pressure –

Sam: Ooops! I'm sorry! I think that's not the right answer!

Carly: Ugh! Guys, can we please stop fighting just for today?

Sam: Fine! But he was asking for that one!

Spencer: I am Carly's brother.

Me: Yes, we know that. Anyway, like I said, you can ask them questions such as…

Sam: Truth or Dare.

Freddie: Ask Carly if she likes me.

Sam: In his dreams…

Carly: Also, this story is rated T so the questions you want to ask us must be appropriate.

Sam: Of course they will be appropriate! What kind of questions do you think they'll ask us?

Freddie: I don't know, Sam, like…why is your butt shaped like a ham?

Sam: *magically gets out a baseball bat* Okay that tears it! *charges at Freddie, but Carly and I intervene*

Me & Carly: Hold it! *Carly leads Sam to her seat and they sit down*

Carly: Where did you get that bat?

Sam: Out of my bag. Why?

Carly: Hand it over!

Sam: But-

Carly: Ep! Ep! Ep! *Sam hands the bat to her and Carly sits in her seat*

Me: Now that little charade is over-

Spencer: I love charades!

Me: You may now click onto blue words where it says 'Review this Chapter.'

Spencer: Why does that keep changing?

Me: I don't know! I'm not part of the staff!

Spencer: …You didn't have to be so hurtful…


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello again!

Spencer: Hello again!

Me: And we are back from that little commercial break.

Spencer: I didn't know we are on TV!

Me: *rolls eyes*

Spencer: Hi Dad!

Carly: Spencer! Dad can't see us because he's a million miles underwater!

Spencer: *disappointed* Ohhh…

Me: It's okay, Spence. To cheer you up, let's check my trusty laptop if anyone has asked any questions.

Sam: This should be fun…!

Me: Okay…ummm…ooh! This one is for Carly! Boris Yelstin asks: Carly, how would you feel about taking self-defense classes with Shelby Marx?

Carly: Ummm, I admit I would be a little scared of her at first, like I was when I first met her.

Sam: I would be too. Carly's like a twig compared to her.

Carly: I'm not a twig! I'm getting curvier every day.

Freddie: I know.

Me: Déjà vu…

Carly: Anyway, Shelby would be helping me out and I know she would since we are friends now. So I think I would feel pretty cool about it.

Sam: Yeah she would except that she wouldn't need to take any self-defense classes because she has Momma to protect her!

Spencer: And me!

Sam: And LaKeisha McPeanuts…

Freddie: And me!

Sam: You? Ha! Yeah right! You wouldn't know how to throw a punch if it hit you over the head!

Freddie: I can punch better than you! You just haven't seen me doing that before.

Sam: Alright, tough guy. Why don't you throw a punch at me right now!

Freddie: I can't punch you…

Sam: Why not, dweeb?

Freddie: You're a girl.

Sam: Let me guess; your mommy told you it's not a very manly thing to punch girls, right?

Freddie: She said something similar like that…I guess…

Sam: Whatever. You're just a pacific.

Me: A pacifist?

Sam: That too.

Me: Ummm…alright, then. Let's start with the next question shall we?

Spencer: Yes we shall!

Me: Another question for Carly! You're really the popular one out of the group, aren't you?

Freddie: Yeah she is.

Me: bieberluver asks: Why don't you give Freddie a chance?

Carly: Freddie is my best friend so I don't want our friendship to be ruined if we will not be talking to each other when we break up because that usually happens with guys I dated. I just don't want to ruin our friendship.

Freddie: How do you know that we will stop talking to each other if we break up?

Carly: It happened to those other guys…

Freddie: I'm not those other guys. I won't do that to you. You can count on me for that.

*Carly and Freddie stares at each other for the longest time*

Sam: *clears her throat*

*Carly and Freddie are still staring*

Sam: *clears her throat louder*

*They are staring; Spencer and I are exchanging glances at each other*

Sam: *coughs loudly*

Spencer: You know you should really do something with that cough of yours.

Sam: Dude! *her eyes look at Carly and Freddie*

Spencer: Huh? *suddenly gets the message* Oh! Yo, Carly and Freddo! Back to answering the questions!

*Carly and Freddie are embarrassed and shyly looks away from each other*

Carly: Are there any more questions that need to be answered?

Me: Let me see…Karly Black asks everyone they prefer Seddie or Creddie?

Spencer: What's a Creddie and a Seddie?

Me: Creddie is the combination for Carly and Freddie. Seddie is also a combination for Sam and Freddie.

Carly: How…creative…

Sam: Barf.

Me: The other question Karly Black asks us do Sam and Freddie like their first kiss?

Sam: I'm outta here.

Me: Sam stay! *she sits back down reluctantly* And she asks if Carly and Freddie have any plans to get back together since Freddie's out of his casts. And to her last question, we accepts dares. Like the game: Truth or Dare.

Sam: I thought we already established that in the first chapter?

Spencer: Some people just don't read thoroughly.

Me: Let's start with the first question, huh? What do you prefer: Creddie or Seddie? I pick Creddie.

Freddie: Definitely Creddie!

Sam: Shocker!

Spencer: Uhhh…Creddie, I guess. I trust Freddie enough that he'll be a good boyfriend to Carly.

Freddie: Thank you, Spencer.

Spencer: Your welcome, Fredward.

Sam: Creddie. Anything that will get me away from that freak of nature!

Freddie: I'm over here, you know!

Sam: I do know. You were supposed to hear that.

Me: Carly? Creddie or Seddie?

Carly: Seddie.

Freddie and Sam: Seriously?

Carly: I told you earlier that I don't want our friendship to be ruined if we break up. So I pick Seddie.

Me: Alright. Four votes for Creddie and only one vote for Seddie. Creddie is the winner!

Freddie: Awesome!

Sam: I just knew you'll be thrilled about that.

Me: Now the next question Karly Black has for us…or rather Freddie and Sam.

Sam: Just tell us what it is!

Me: Do you like your kiss from iKiss?

Sam: It was nice. We both said that.

Freddie: We did and it was. It was our first kiss after all so we didn't really know. *looks over at Sam* Did we?

Sam: Um…it did last for five seconds, right?

Freddie: Eight seconds.

Sam: I'm surprised it even last that long.

Freddie: Me too.

Me: Now that is said and done, the last question Karly Black has for us in this second chapter is…does Freddie and Carly have any plans to get back together since Freddie's out of his casts?

*Carly and Freddie looks at each other*

Freddie: You just want to be friends. I can accept that.

Carly: Well…I do want to go out with you...but…

Freddie: You don't want to ruin our friendship. I know. It's cool. You know, if I didn't take Sam's bacon advice, we would still be together?

Carly: Yeah…we would…but we aren't…

*Carly and Freddie stares at each other*

Sam: And they're having another staring contest. Great.

Me: Guys! Snap out of it! Seriously!

Carly and Freddie: *stops looking at each other* Sorry…

Sam: When are we going to stop?

Me: Whenever you like.

Sam: For real? Alright then let's stop now!

Me: Ha! In your dreams.

Sam: Damn it!

Me: Hey! Watch your language!

Sam: I can swear in this, right? It is rated T after all.

Me: I guess you could…

Sam: Ha!

Carly: Sam, don't be so rude.

Me: So I lost against the great Sam Puckett.

Sam: I am invincible.

Me: That's all the time we have for today for you to ask any questions to them.

Sam: Finally I can go to the bathroom!

Carly: You have wanted to go the bathroom this whole time?

Sam: Of course. I drank four preppy colas before I got here because I knew we had to this interview and I need to let it out sometime. *gets up from the beanbag and sprints out of the iCarly studio*

Me: Well, until next chapter, I hope you have any more questions for them.

Spencer: Ask me some questions!

Freddie: And me!

Carly: Me too! And Sam!

Me: Remember it must be appropriate because it's rated T. If you ask any questions and they weren't answered, we're going to answer them in the next chapters and another reason why I missed your questions is because I didn't feel like they're appropriate. Sooo…until next time!

Carly: I'm Carly!

Freddie: I'm Freddie!

Spencer: I am Carly's brother.

Me: Click onto the words that are in blue and ask a question that will get answered!

Carly: Please. It's good for the children.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam: What's up peeps? I just got back from my potty break and now I'm feeling refreshed!

Freddie: That's good to know.

Sam: You better watch your mouth, Benson!

Carly: Guys…Not today.

Me: Yeah not today because this is supposed to be a fun day!

Spencer: Yay! I love fun days!

Me: Good! Now we have some more questions to ask all of you. Boris Yelstin has a question for Carly. Do you think Neville should get taken to court over some of the illegal he's stuff he's done to try and get rid of iCarly, fishing scheme, fraud, conspiracy to commit murder?

Sam: YES!

Freddie: This is Carly's question! Carly?

Carly: I agree with Sam.

Sam: Ha!

Carly: After all that bad stuff he did to us just because I wouldn't be his girlfriend.

Me: Good answer. Now, Sam, have this smoothie. *hands smoothie over to Sam*

Spencer: Hey, why can't I have a smoothie?

Me: This is for Sam only! So…Sam…does it taste good?

Sam: It tastes - *she instantly falls asleep*

Freddie: Woah! What just happened?

Me: Boris Yelstin dared to make Sam drink a smoothie and put sleeping pills in it without her knowing.

Spencer: Meeeaaan!

*ten minutes later*

Sam: Whoa! What did you put in my smoothie?

Me: Nothing. Now, the second question we have is from Karly Black who dares Sam and Freddie to kiss for 17 seconds.

Sam: I'm sorry, but to do what for 17 seconds?

Me: Kiss. You can't walk out on this one, Sam. The door is locked.

Freddie: I'm very uncomfortable kissing…her.

Sam: Me too.

Me: Just do it. It's only for 17 seconds.

Carly: I'm not going to watch…*looks over at a different direction*

Freddie: 17 seconds. Doesn't sound that bad.

Sam: Kissing you? Yeah it does.

Me: Come on guys!

Sam: Fine!

Freddie: Whatever.

*They lean in and kiss for exactly 17 seconds*

Me: Sooo…how was it guys?

Freddie: Uhhh…

Sam: Okay…I guess…

Carly: Is it safe for me to look now?

Me: Yes.

Carly: Oh, good.

Me: Bieberluver has a question.

Sam: Oh joy! …If it's someone else that's going to ask me to kiss the dork AGAIN I'm leaving. I can tear down that wall if I wanted to.

Me: Well, you're not going to because I am the author and I can control your actions.

Sam: I feel like I'm possessed.

Me: Back to bieberluver's question who dares Carly to kiss Freddie.

Carly: Me?

Me: Your name is Carly isn't it?

Carly: Yes…

Sam: Come on just kiss the boy! I have so let's make it even!

Carly: Freddie?

Freddie: Fine with me, Carly.

Sam: Of course it is…

*Freddie and Carly kiss*

Me: How did you like that kiss, Freddie?

Freddie: It was great.

Me: Carly?

Carly: Fantastic…

Me: Moving onto the next question! Lince01 asked does Sam and Freddie remember the song they listen to when they kissed? If they do, do they listen to it often and think of the kiss?

Freddie: Ummm…I usually listen to that song whenever I'm depressed and there's always a lot of things going on in my mind at that moment.

Sam: I don't hear the song that often so it really doesn't mean anything much to be, but I do think about the kiss sometimes.

Freddie: You do?

Sam: Yeah. It was my first kiss? A girl's first kiss? I think about it. I have feelings to, you know.

Me: The next question that an anonymous review asked us named sam x Freddie…I dare Freddie to kiss Sam.

Sam: Again what is WRONG with these people?

Carly: I'm not going to watch again…

Freddie: Let's just get this over with.

*Freddie and Sam kiss on the lips*

Me: Ooooh! The person has another question! …for Carly actually! Since you like Seddie do you have a plan to make Sam and Freddie a couple?

Carly: Ummm…I don't know. It depends on what Sam and Freddie feel for each other.

Sam: Ha! What we feel for each other? The only thing I feel for this dork is nothing, but how unattractive he is!

Freddie: Nice comeback.

Sam: Ugly face.

Freddie: I could say the same thing.

Sam: You know what, Benson?

Freddie: What Sam?

*the two begin to argue*

Me: Is this what you have to go through every day?

Carly: Unfortutunately…yes.

Me: While Carly and I are going to stop Sam and Freddie from killing each other, please leave a review and we might just answer your question.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: We are back!

Spencer: *In his Baby Spencer's voice* Yaaay!

Me: Let's start with the questions.

Sam: Woo…

Me: Yes, I know you're so happy about doing this, Sam.

Sam: That was me being sarcastic, for your information. If I am being really happy, then I would do this! *punches Freddie onto his shoulder*

Freddie: OW! Hey! That was uncalled for!

Me: Hey! What did Carly and I say about no more fighting? …That's what I thought. Anyway, Boris Yelstin has a question for Freddie.

Freddie: Shoot.

Me: Do you think you and Carly should take a stand against your mother after what she did to Carly after you saved Carly's life?

Freddie: Not really, I mean, she can be a little overprotective and dramatic - -

Sam: A little overprotective and dramatic?

Freddie: Okay, okay, maybe not little… She's my mom and she's supposed to act like that way, right? So…I don't think so…

Sam: Awww! Who's a little Momma's Boy?

Carly: Sam…

Me: Next question from…Karly Black!

Sam: Oh God, it's this chick…

Me: She dares Sam and Freddie to kiss for 19 seconds!

Sam: OH HELL NO!

Carly: Sam! Just do the dare…

*Sam and Freddie lean in to kiss for approximately 19 seconds then pulls apart*

Me: So…? How was-

Sam: What do you think?

Me: Good?

Sam: Think again.

Me: Bad?

Sam: Nope.

Me: Horrible.

Sam: You have the right answer! Way. To. Go.

Me: Another question…or it seems to be a dare from an anonymous reviewer. The anonymous reviewer dares the Creddie voters from chapter 2 to dress in chicken suits and sings "I'm a dork! I'm a dork!"

*Sam laughs*

Freddie: Why are you laughing, Sam? You voted for Creddie.

Sam: *Sam's laughter stops* This interview is so jank!

Me: Alright, guys, let's put our chicken costumes on.

*puts the costumes on*

Carly: This is a very fun day. I think I'll take a picture and put it on .

Sam: Carly. No.

Me: Come on, Sam. We have to sing now.

Sam: Fiiiiiine!

Me, Carly, Freddie, Sam, Spencer: I'm a dork! I'm a dork!

Carly: …continue…?

Sam: What else does this person want us to say?

Me: How about let's move on to the next question? Beiberluver dares Freddie to kiss Carly for 30 seconds.

Freddie: You okay with it?

Carly: Yeah. Just kiss me.

*Freddie and Carly kisses for approximately 30 seconds*

Me: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Okay, guys you're done! *they break apart* Lince01 has a question for Carly that's he or she wants to know what you think about Sam and Freddie's kiss?

Carly: Well, I was pretty shocked at first. I never expected you guys to do that.

Sam: We only did it to get our first kiss over with.

Freddie: There's no meaning of it or anything…

Me: And Lince01 also wants to know if Sam and Freddie did like the kiss.

Sam: It was alright. I've kissed better.

Freddie: I was your first kiss.

Sam: Which is why I wanted someone else to be my first kiss, but you were just annoyingly there so I had no choice. *Freddie rolls eyes*

Me: And the last thing Lince01 wants us to do is…RANDOM DANCING!

*Music's on; we dance randomly for a while then we stop*

Sam: That was the most fun thing we did all day.

Carly: Sam.

Me: Moving on! Agirlcrazy4cheese asks…ooh! Me!

Sam: Aren't you special?

Spencer: I love cheese too!

Me: Hush!

Spencer: Sorry.

Me: She asks if I'm a Creddie or a Seddie fan? Well, to answer that one, I'm a Creddie fan! And she has a question for Sam.

Sam: Just hit me with it.

Me: If there is only 2 guys in the world which would you marry? Frednerd or Gibby?

Sam: Oh, God! The most ugliest guys in the world!

Carly: Sam! Just answer the question! Don't be so rude!

Sam: If I have to choose…I would pick…(you people make it so hard!) Freddie.

Freddie: *nearly chokes on his own spit* Seriously?

Sam: Ain't no way I'm going to marry a mermaid!

Me: And that's her closing statement for this chapter! If I forgot any, I'm deeply sorry.

Sam: She's very sorry.

Freddie: Don't forget to review!

Carly: Please, do.

Spencer: It's good for the children in Haiti.


	5. Chapter 5

Freddie: Hola!

Me: In English, that says hello. Maybe it's a good thing I took a year of Spanish, huh?

Sam: Can we just get this over with?

Me: Okay. The first question we have is from…Karly Black.

Sam: Hoo-rah.

Me: I know, Sam. You're just so darn happy!

Sam: Whatever.

Me: She has a question for Freddie.

Freddie: Awesome.

Sam: You know what is not awesome? You.

Freddie: Rubber glue sticks back to you…

Sam: What the chiz does that mean?

Me: Anyway! She asks…you said there was no meaning behind yours and Sam's kiss and I never thought of you as a liar. Are you a liar? And are you lying or not lying when you're telling if you're lying or if you're not lying.

Freddie: …I think I have headache.

Me: Are you lying about that? –glares at me- sorry…

Freddie: I'm not a liar!

Me: So he says… There's another question she has and it's for…hm, it's for me. Cool! She asks since I'm a Creddie shipper will that influence the couple of this story? Please say no! Actually, I will say no. And will my answer give you hope that this will be Seddie? No. This is just a story that's supposed to be funny. So, you could give out a million dares that say make Sam and Freddie kiss for thirty five minutes or something-

Sam: Please don't.

Me: Or you could ask Carly the same thing. It's just for fun, not romance so I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you. Hey, Sam?

Sam: Yeah?

Me: Are you thirsty?

Sam: I am now that you mentioned it.

Me: How about some…lemonade?

Sam: Okay...

-goes to the kitchen and gets some lemonade. Then puts love potion in-

Me: Spencer?

Spencer: Oh, hey. Sorry if I scared you…

Me: Me? No…

Spencer: I was just wondering if you need help. You're taking a long time just to get lemonade for Sam.

Me: Well, it's just that…can you keep a secret?

Spencer: Do you know who you're talking to?

Me: Yeah maybe you're right. I'm coming up.

-we go upstairs and into the studio and sit down in our seats-

Me: -hands the drink to Sam- Here you go Sam!

Sam: -few seconds later. She smiles at Freddie-

Spencer: -to me- Why is she looking at him like that?

Me: -smirking- I don't know…

Spencer: Something's weird going on here – I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS!

Sam: -smiles flirtatiously at Freddie- Hi, Fredward.

Freddie: Hi, uh…Sam.

Sam: You're brown eyes…they're beautiful…like…two pools of…gravy…

Freddie: Um, thank you-

-Sam and Freddie kisses for exactly 12 seconds. After that, Sam smiles and opens her eyes and realizes it's Freddie-

Sam: Whoa! What the heck was I doing kissing this dork? What was in that lemonade?

Me: Two words: love. Potion.

Sam: Really? Well, I have two words for you too: Knuckle. Sandwich.

Carly: Sam! No violence!

Me: Yeah and I need to know what you thought of the kiss.

Sam: Well…while I was high on that lovey stuff…I thought the kiss was…

Me: Was…?

Sam: Nice.

Me: That's what you said about your first kiss!

Sam: Well it's true!

Me: Onto the next question! Carl Rahl has one for Carly. If you could go anywhere or do anything on a date with Freddie, where would you like to go and what would you like to do. And is there anything about Freddie you would like to know about?

Carly: For the first question about the…date thing. With Freddie, I would like to go to a nice restaurant.

Sam: Woah! Dream big…

Carly: As for the other question, I think I pretty much know everything about Freddie.

Me: The next question is from seddiecreddie12 for Spencer-

Spencer: AWESOME!

Me: Who was your first kiss?

Spencer: Lindsey Berkowitz.

Freddie: Lindsey?

Carly: Berkowitz?

Sam: Rebecca Berkowitz's older sister?

Spencer: Yep…and it was a nice one too…

Me: Mystapleza has a dare for Freddie. He dares you to propose to Princess Puckett.

Sam: Who? Me or my sister?

Me: You're the one that called yourself princess.

Sam: True…Woah, wait a minute. What does he have to do?

Freddie: I have to propose to her! I can't! I'm only 15!

Me: Act it out! Do I have to spell it out for you?

Freddie: Alright… -goes over to Sam and gets down on one knee and grabs her hand- Even though we fought a lot when we were growing up I couldn't believe that I feel something between us and it was one of those moments that I think those feelings are turning into something more. I love you Samantha Puckett and will you marry me?

Sam: …In your dreams, kid.

Freddie: I did the proposal now. –goes back to his seat-

Me: Wow, Freddie. It looks like you really meant it.

Freddie: Whatever…

Me: Sam do you want some Peppy Cola?

Sam: -without thinking and I give her the drink- Sure.

Me: The second question Mystapleza has for Sam is what do you really think of Freddie?

Sam: Well, I- -drink starts to kick in- I think he's pretty…cool…for a nub, I mean. Not meaning to insult Benson, but he is a Tech Wizard that actually has decent muscles unlike other Tech Wizards I've seen.

Me: Here's another question Mystapleza has for Freddie. What specifically was your purpose to bring bacon into school for Sam?

Freddie: So she won't beat me up.

Sam: And Momma will when she won't get her meat.

Me: And the same person has a question for Spencer. We have it from a reliable source that you implanted some hidden cameras in your bottle bot sculpture…Have you ever gotten any footage on the bottle bots cameras that you would like to share with any of the iCarly crew?

Spencer: Yes, I have some footage, but I would not like to share them…

Sam: Why?

Spencer: Classified.

Me: The next question is for Carly! When you made Sam feel guilty on iKiss, were your intentions to spark an actual relationship between Sam and Freddie?

Carly: Not really. I thought it was not nice of her to do that to Freddie so I wanted her to apologize. I never thought she was going to make out with him.

Sam: Just a kiss.

Me: So she says.

Sam: You have no idea how much I want to punch you right now.

Freddie: It's okay. She said the same thing to me a bunch of times.

Me: Lince01 has a question that asks how many chapters I will do. And truthfully, I have no idea! It could go on forever!

Sam: Oh, joy…

Me: bieberluver has a question for Spencer.

Spencer: Okey-dokey!

Me: If Freddie and Carly dated would you be okay with that?

Spencer: Sure. I will be okay that Carly would date Freddo…but, you know, there are some boundaries…

Me: agirlcrazy4cheese –

Spencer: I LOVE cheese!

Me: Yes, we know. The person dares Freddie to say "SAM'S RIGHT! I'M A HUGE DORK!" every time someone says a word that starts with n.

Carly: No way he would do that.

Freddie: Carly!

Carly: Sorry…

Sam: Do it. Dork.

Freddie: Sam's right. I'm a huge dork.

Me: Louder!

Freddie: Sam's right! I'm a huge dork!

Me: LOUDER!

Freddie: SAM'S RIGHT! I'M A HUGE DORK!

Sam: Hah! I caught it! That's going to be my new ringtone!

Me: Anti-Creddie All Seddie dares Sam and Freddie to make out for 2 minutes.

Sam: Fine…! -kisses Freddie for 2 minutes-

Me: TheLionESS-232 asks a question for Freddie and Carly: If Freddie's freakin' casts off, why have you not even acknowledged it?

Carly: I did…somewhat…acknowledged it…It's just that he didn't believe me in the first place.

Freddie: Because you only love me that I saved your life.

Carly: No I don't.

Me: Alright, let's not turn this into an argument here…Another dare is for Carly.

Carly: Really? Okay…

Me: The person dares you to admit your love for Freddie in the interview!

Carly: I do! I love Freddie! I always have!

Sam: What happened to you and what have you done with the real Carly Shay?

Me: A question that's from Creddie girl ask Carly why do you always get jealous if Freddie "likes" other girls?

Carly: What? Jealous? I don't get jealous if he likes other girls!

Me: So she says…

Carly: I don't'!

Me: Onto another question that's from Boris Yelstin. Boris dares Sam to dress up-

Sam: What?

Me: Like a baby.

Sam: What?

Freddie: Go do it, Princess Puckett.

Sam: You have no idea how I want to punch you right now.

Me: Go on, Sam. Get changed.

Sam: Alright. No pictures, though. –she gets changed into a baby costume; everyone cracks up with laughter- Yeah, yeah, you think this is hilarious, don't you?

Me: Alright, Boris has another question.

Sam: If I have to put on another costume-

Freddie: A clown, Sam? Oh, no, wait a minute-

Sam: Dude.

Me: The question is for Carly. If you and Freddie had kids, what would you name them?

Freddie: Easy. Freddie Jr. and Carly Jr.

Sam: It's Carly's question, douche.

Carly: Ummm…well, for a girl, I like the name Megan and for a boy, I like Zachary.

Me: Lovely names. Well, that's all the questions that are in for this chapter! Stay tuned for some more!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: It's question time!

Sam: So I guess I will never get my sandwich…

Me: -roll eyes- Carl Rahl has a question Spencer.

Spencer: Alrighty.

Me: If Carly and Freddie did start dating what would be the ground rules would you lay out? Would that mean no more late nights for Freddie?

Spencer: Hmmm, rules…

Sam: Oh, god…

Carly: Sam!

Spencer: If lil' Benson would date my lil' sister then no sex.

Sam: Enough said…

Me: Carl has a question for Sam.

Sam: Hit it.

Me: Don't you think you should be nicer to EVERYONE not just Carly?

Sam: I AM nicer to EVERYONE! What is that guy talking about?

Me: He has a question for Freddie. What does Carly have to prove that she does want to be with you-

Sam: Pssh, who DOES want to be with YOU?

Me: And that you are not bacon?

Freddie: Well, she has to love me like she really means it and not because I saved her life.

Me: Carl has one last question for Carly.

Carly: Okay!

Me: Would you be cool with Spencer putting rules on you dating Freddie, considering you both have known him since Jr. High School.

Carly: Oh, yeah, I'll be totally cool with it. Well…depending what the rules are if they are not too outrageous.

Me: Mystapleza has a dare for Sam.

Sam: I loathe dares….

Me: Mystapleza dares Sam to serenade with Freddie and the song is Crazier by Taylor Swift.

Carly: Oooh, I love that song!

Sam: Fine!...I'll do it. And don't you think that I enjoy doing this kind of chizz…

**Taylor Swift – **_Crazier_  
_I've never gone with the wind.  
Just let it flow.  
Let it take me where it wants to go.  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen before._

_I was trying to fly,  
But I couldn't find wings.  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything._

_You lift my feet off the ground…  
You spin me around…  
You make me crazier, crazier._

_Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes…  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier._

_I watched from a distance  
As you made your life your own.  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
How that would feel  
And you made it so real._

_You showed me something that I couldn't see.  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe.  
You lift my feet off the ground…  
You spin me around…  
You make me crazier, crazier._

_Feels like I'm falling  
And I, I'm lost in your eyes…  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier…  
Ohh…_

_Baby, you showed me what living is for.  
I don't want to hide anymore…!  
You lift my feet off the ground…  
You spin me around…  
You make me crazier, crazier._

_Feels like I'm falling  
And I, I'm lost in your eyes.  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier.  
Crazier, crazier…_

-Everyone applauds-

Me: That was really beautiful. I really wished you could've heard her just like I did.

Sam: Yeah and no charge…

Me: Onto the interview! Mystapleza has a dare for Sam and Freddie.

Sam: Does the person dare me to punch him? Because I can easily do that!

Me: No.

Sam: What about –

Me: No! The dare for you guys is to sing a duet. The song is by Lady Antebellum and it's called Need You Now.

Carly: I love that song too!

Me: Are you guys ready?

Freddie:…But I CAN'T sing.

Sam: Sure you can! Everybody can sing! Let's do this!

Freddie: -groans-

Spencer: Has this interview suddenly become a musical?

Carly: Spencer, hush!

**Lady Antebellum – **_Need You Now  
__Sam singing  
_**Freddie singing  
_They're singing together_**

_Picture perfect memories  
Scattered all around the floor…  
Reachin' for the phone cause  
I can't fight it anymore…  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time…_

**_It's a quarter after one.  
I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now…  
I said I wouldn't call,  
But I lost all control  
And I need you now…  
And I don't know how  
I can do without.  
I just need you now…_**

**Another shot of whisky.  
Can't stop looking at the door…  
Wishin' you'd come sweepin'  
In the way you did before.**

**_And I wonder if I ever  
Cross your mind.  
_****For me it happens  
All the time…**

**_It's a quarter after one.  
I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now…  
I said I wouldn't call,  
But I lost all control  
And I need you now…  
And I don't know how  
I can do without.  
I just need you now…_**

**Woah, woah…**

**_Guess I'd rather hurt  
Than feel nothing at all…_**

_It's a quarter after one.  
I'm all alone and I need you now…  
_**I said I wouldn't call,  
But I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now…  
_And I don't know  
How I can do without.  
I just need you now…_**

**_I just need you now…  
_**_Ohh, baby, I just need you now…_

-Applauds-

Me: I love that song! Great job, guys.

Spencer: Pssh, who says TechNerds can't sing?

Me: Mystapleza has another dare that's for Spencer.

Spencer: Goody!

Me: The dare for Spencer is that you act like a minister for Sam and Freddie's wedding.

Spencer: But I can't do that! They're only fifteen!

Me: The keyword here is ACT!

Spencer: Fine! Let's get into positions!

Sam: It's official. This is the worst day of my life.

Carly: Come on, Sam. Admit that you had at least some fun.

Sam: Yeah and pigs will fly…

Me: Let it begin!

Spencer: Do you, Samantha Puckett, take Fredward Benson as your lawfully wedded husband?

Sam: Hell. No.

Carly: Sam!

Sam: -grunts- I do.

Spencer: Do you, Fredward Benson, take Samantha Puckett as your lawfully wedded wife?

Freddie: Whatever…

Me: Freddie!

Freddie: I do.

Spencer: I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!

Freddie: Seriously?

Carly: Come on, Freddie! Just do it! It's not like you've never kissed her! She WAS your first kiss, after all.

Freddie –groans- Don't remind me.

Sam: Let's just get this little game over with, dude.

Freddie: Alright… -leans in to kiss-

Carly: Awww!

Sam: Watch it, Shay…

Me: seddiecreddie12 has a dare for Sam that she has to eat only vegetables (no meat) for the whole next two chapters. If you do, you get to let Freddie kiss you, then smack you.

Sam: I would rather eat meat, then to kiss Freddie –AGAIN- thank you very much…

Spencer: You take the fun out of everything, Sam!

Me: Darkening Whispers has a dare for Sam and Freddie that they have to tongue kiss for exactly 57 seconds.

Sam & Freddie: EW!

Carly: Oh, come on! You guys acts like little kids that still believes in cooties!

Freddie: But it's TONGUE KISSING! Not just any, old regular kissing. It involves TONGUE!

Spencer: Come on, you whimp. You chicken.

Sam: After this, I am SO scrubbing my mouth with soap. –they tongue kiss for exactly 57 seconds- Wow…

Me: Just 'wow?' 'Wow' as in 'Wow! That was really great!' Or 'Wow. That was the worst experience I ever had in my life?'

Freddie & Sam: I don't know…

Me: bieberluver has a question for Freddie. How many times do you tell Carly you love her?

Freddie: Twenty four seven, but I'm trying to lay back this time…

Sam: I knew that was the answer…

Me: Creddie girl has a question for Carly. Who is a better kisser? Freddie or Griffin?

Sam: I want to know!

Freddie: As do I…

Spencer: Wait a minute! Since when did you kiss Freddie?

Carly: Ummm…the both of you were really great!

Sam: Oh, come on, Carly!

Carly:…Freddie…

Freddie: YES!

Me: Confetti Storm has a dare for Sam and Freddie. Every time someone says a word that starts with an A for Freddie, he has to say, "I love you!" to Sam. Every time someone says a word that starts with an H for Sam, she has to say, "I love you!" to Freddie. You guys think you can handle that?

Sam: No.

Me: Good! Confetti Storm has a dare for Sam and Freddie that they must make out for 35 minutes.

Freddie: Better than tongue kissing.

Sam: Ditto. –they kiss for 35 minutes-

Me: Confetti Storm also has two dares for Spencer! Swim in a pool of cheese in the iCarly studio!

Spencer: There's cheese up in there!

Me: Ye- -Spencer runs upstairs, later comes back all clean-

Spencer: That was a fuuuun!

Me: Ooo…kaaaay…The other dare for Spencer is that has to kiss Sam for 30 seconds!

Spencer: 30 SECONDS KISSING SAM! She's just a kid! A kid that's 12 years younger than me! It'll feel like I'm kissing my sister!

Freddie: Come on, Spence. If I have to do it, then you have to do it, too.

Spencer: Okay… -kisses Sam for 30 seconds-

Sam: Hm, you taste like cheese…

Spencer: You taste like ham…

Carly: Guys? We're still doing the interview here…

Spencer & Sam: Sorry…

Me: angelkitty has a question for Sam and Carly.

Sam & Carly: Awesome!

Me: How do you feel about Cam?

Sam: Cam? Cam as in camera?

Me: No. Cam as in a pairing. Cam is a combination of both of your names. Some of your viewers think that you would be great as a couple.

Sam: I like dicks not chicks, okay?

Carly: Sam!

Sam: What? I'm just telling the truth! Are you gay?

Carly: No, I'm not! But you could've said that a little…cleaner.

Sam: -roll eyes- How do I feel about Cam? Well, I admit it's gross.

Carly: I kinda have to agree with her…

Me: angelkitty has a question for Freddie. If Cam did happen, what would you do?

Freddie: I'll be a little grossed out…and sad, too…

Me: Sad?

Freddie: Yeah because I won't have a chance with Carly.

Sam: Get over your puppy crush, Benson!

Me: lillibeth marie has a question for Freddie. Lillibeth thinks you're really cute and she has a crush on you.

Sam: I think this girl forgot to take her meds this morning…

Me: She wonders if you would date her.

Freddie: If I know who you are then maybe. If not, then no because I don't know you.

Sam: Way to break a girl's heart, dork.

Freddie: I was just-

Me: And we're moving on! The chosen one has a dare for Carly and Freddie that they must go on 3 dates alone and no one is allowed to go with them.

Freddie: I'm cool with that. Are you?

Carly: Yeah. Let's go.

Me: That is the last dare for this chapter! Be alert for some more and have a great summer!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: And we're back with the interview! The first question we have for this chapter-

Sam: Oh God, there's more?

Me: Is from TheLionESS-232 and the person has a dare for Carly and Freddie that they should tongue kiss for exactly 59 seconds!

Freddie: Tongue kissing? I don't mind that…do you?

Carly: No. Let's do it.

-Freddie and Carly tongue kiss for 59 seconds-

Freddie: …Wow…

Carly: Yeah…

Me: Daydreamkid dares Carly to sing Express Yourself from Billy Elliot complete with tap dancing.

Carly: Really? Tap dancing?

Sam: Oh, come on, Carls! If I have to do stupid and humiliating dares then you do to!

Carly: Ugh! Alright!

**Billy Elliot:** Express Yourself

_Is it sinful if you're blue  
To cheer up the place?  
What is wrong with dressing up in satin and lace?  
Get some earrings, some mascara, heels and a fan.  
Pretty soon you will start to feel a different man._

Sam: This is SO going on iCarly dot com!

_What he hells wrong with expression yourself?  
Being who you want to be?  
Will anybody die if I put on a dress?  
Who the hell cares if your blushers a mess?_

_Start a new fashion, buck all the trends.  
Emphasizing integrity.  
Cause what the hell is wrong with expressing yourself?  
For wanting to be me…?_

_What the hell is wrong with wearing a dress?  
Being who you wanna be?_

_Who the hell is it you try to impress?  
All you have to do is learn to care less!  
Start a new fashion, buck all the trends._

_Billy, sing something to me._

_What the hell is wrong with expressing yourself?  
For trying to be free…?_

_If you wanna be a dancer, dance.  
If you wanna be a miner, mine.  
If you want to dress like somebody else  
Fine, fine, fine.  
It's not a big statement, it's not a weird act.  
Just a good idea at the time.  
We'll not complain about your boring life.  
If you wanna be a dancer, dance.  
If you wanna be a miner, mine._

-tap dances-

_Everyone is different.  
It's the natural state…  
It's the facts, it's plain to see…  
The world's gray enough without making it worse.  
What we need is individuality…_

Me: Let's have an encore shall we?

Carly: NO!

Me: Alright, alright…DaydreamKid dares Sam and Freddie to sing Two is Better than One from Boy Likes Girls featuring Taylor Swift.

Spencer: Has this become a talent show or something?

Freddie: I have to sing AGAIN?

Sam: Fredturd let's just to do this.

**Boy Likes Girls ft. Taylor Swift: **Two is Better than One

Freddie: _I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought,  
'Hey, you know, this could be something.'  
Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know it that it all takes my breath away.  
And now I'm left with nothing._

Freddie & Sam: _So maybe it's true…  
That I can't live without you…  
And maybe two…  
Is better than one.  
There's so much time…  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me  
Coming undone.  
Now I'm thinking two is better than one…_

Sam: _I remember every look upon your face._

Freddie: _The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste.  
You make it hard for breathing._

Freddie & Sam: _Cause when I close my eyes  
And drift away, I think of you  
And everything's okay.  
I'm finally now believing…  
And maybe it's true…  
I can't live without you…  
And maybe two…  
Is better than one.  
There's so much time…  
To figure out the rest of my life.  
And you've already got me  
Coming undone…  
Now I'm thinking two…  
Is better than one…_

Freddie: _I remember what you wore on the first day.  
You came into my life and I thought, 'Hey…'_

Freddie & Sam: _Maybe it's true…  
That I can't live without you…  
And maybe two…  
Is better than one…  
And there's so much time…  
To figure out the rest of my life.  
And you've already got me  
Coming undone…_

Freddie: _And I'm thinking…!_

Freddie & Sam: _Ooooh…  
I can't live without you.  
Cause baby two…  
Is better than one.  
There's so much time…  
To figure out the rest of my life.  
But I've figured out with  
All that's said and done…_

Freddie: _Two…_

Freddie & Sam: _Is better than one…  
Two is better than one…_

Me: Awww, that was really beautifully and a cute duet, guys!

Sam: That was not cute. It made me want to puke up blood.

Me: Oh, Sam, you're such a kidder. DaydreamKid has a question for Spencer and he or she wonders how you did you meet Socko?

Spencer: He works at a sock store in the mall.

Carly: Shocker…

Me: DaydreamKid also wonders if there has been a time where you and Melanie got along.

Sam: I think it was when we were kids…when we were really, little kids…

Me: Mystapleza has a question for Freddie. Freddie, you have told Sam that when a girl constantly rips on a guy it really means she likes him…do you hope there is any truth to this saying?

Freddie: Truth?

Me: I think the person wonders if there's a meaning behind it…like you like Sam or-

Freddie: Ew, gross, I don't like Sam!

Sam: I don't like you either, Fredbutt!

Freddie: It's just that it's usually true when that happens and I read that somewhere.

Sam: I just tease and torture him for my own amusement, peoples!

Me: Mytsapleza has a question for Sam. If you could see Carly with any guy, who would it be?

Sam: Hm…well, certainly no guy that's named Fredward Benson!

Freddie: You are SO hilarious…

Sam: Either Jake or Griffin.

Carly: Griffin, really? The Pee-Wee Babies lover?

Sam: Hey, he is SMOKIN' hot.

Carly: Then you date him.

Sam: I don't want to date some Pee-Wee Babies loving freak!

Carly: Exactly.

Me: Mystapleza has a question for Spencer and he or she asks if you ever had a fantasy dating Marissa Benson?

Freddie: Please, say no…

Carly: That would be SO gross…

Spencer: Why don't I leave my fantasies to myse-

Spencer: Well, in fact, no I haven't. Mrs. Benson is too…weird. No offense, Freddie.

Freddie: None taken.

Me: Mystapleza has a questions for Carly and asks if you could be with any guy from your high school, who would it be and why?

Carly: Jake Krandall.

Freddie: Still?

Sam: Isn't he dating Stephanie?

Carly: Yeah…

Me: Mystapleza dares Carly to ask Gibby on a date.

Carly: WHAT?

Sam: *bursts into laughter*

Freddie: You don't have to if you don't want to, Carly.

Carly: Yes, I do, Freddie. It's a dare… *groans* I'll text him.

Me: Mystapleza dares Freddie to serenade Sam and sing Crush by David Archuleta.

Carly: Oooh, I like David!

Sam: He won in America Sings instead of Wade Collins…that hobknocker…

Freddie: Alright. Just to get it over with…

Spencer: That's the spirit!

**David Archuleta:** Crush

_I hung up the phone tonight.  
Something happened for the first time.  
Deep inside…  
It was a rush, what a rush…_

_Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel  
The same way me  
It's just too much, just too much…_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you.  
You got me hypnotized, so memorized  
And I just got to know…_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone?  
All that we can be, where this thing can go…  
Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch your breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back…?  
Like the way I do.  
Cause I try and try to walk away._

_But I know this crush ain't going away…going away._

_Has it ever cross your mind  
When we're hangin', spending time, girl?  
Are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more…?_

_See, it's a chance we've gotta take.  
Cause I believe we can make something  
That will last forever, forever…_

_Do you ever think when we're all alone?  
All that we can be, where this thing can go...?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I try and try to walk away,  
But I know this crush ain't going away…going away…_

_Why I do keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you.  
You got me so hypnotized, so memorized  
And I just got to know…_

_Do you ever think when we're all alone?  
All that we can be, where this thing can go.  
Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch your breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I try and try to walk away,  
But I know this crush ain't going away…_

_This crush ain't going away…  
Going away…  
Going away…_

Me: That was really great, Freddie.

Carly: Yes it was.

Sam: *wakes up* Oh, he's done, already?

Freddie: *roll eyes*

Me: Mystapleza has a dare for Sam and Freddie to get matching tattoos of themselves by Kat Von D and Spencer tries to ask her out.

Spencer: SWEEEET!

Freddie: ANOTHER tattoo? My Mom killed me for the last one!

Sam: She didn't really kill you because you're still here…unfortunately.

Kat Von D: Alright, let's do this. –starts to make a tattoo on Freddie first-

Spencer: Hey…

Kat Von D: Hey.

Spencer: I was wondering…

Kat Von D: Would you like a tattoo, to?

Spencer: Uh, no. Ummm…I was wondering if you would like to go out with me.

Kat Von D: -finishes Freddie's and looks at Spencer- Can't. I already have a boyfriend.

Spencer: Really? Who…?

Sam: Nikki Sixx! Don't you ever watch Miami Ink?

Kat Von D: Sorry, dude, but you're cute, and I'm pregnant.

Spencer: Oh! Uhhh…congratulations!

Kat Von D: Thanks.

Spencer: So much for that…

Carly: It's okay, Spence. At least you had your fun.

Spencer: Yeah, at least…

Kat Von D: Okay, my job is done. –leaves-

Me: Tori-Mae has question for everyone and wonders how do you think Freddie would look like with long blonde surfer dude hair?

Sam: Mmm…that would look…uh, different.

Carly: Very…interesting.

Spencer: Maybe with brown, but not blonde.

Me: Yeah, I don't think you will look good with blonde hair.

Freddie: Thanks, guys…

Me: Tori-Mae would like to give Sam a meat basket that contains 4 foot long steak, 38 ribs, a 5 pound of ham, and 2 bottles of BBQ sauce.

Sam: -receives it- I LOVE YOU!

Freddie: You made one Puckett very happy.

Me: Before you eat that, Sam, let me take you somewhere. Come on, Carly.

Carly: Where are we going?

Sam: Yeah.

Me: Just wait…

-minutes later-

Me: We're back. Tori-Mae dared Sam to dress up in a stunning pink shimmery dress with purple high heels, wearing make up, and her hair is straightened.

Sam: I hate pink…

Me: So…Freddie…how do you think she looks?

Freddie: Uh…-to Spencer, whispering- What should I say?

Spencer: -to Freddie, whispering- Just tell her what you think.

Freddie: -Out loud to them- I think you look very…-swallows- Nice.

Sam: Uh…thanks, Benson.

Me: Tori-Mae asks Carly if she would be if she kissed Nevel.

Carly: YES! I hate that little mutant! I would like to shove tapenade up in his-

Spencer: Calm down, Carly.

Carly: What? I was just going to say butt.

Spencer: Oh. Well, I thought you going to say-

Me: Okay! Tori-Mae has a question for Sam and she wonders if she's still signed up for the Bacons of the World Club even though you're no longer with Nosby Mosby.

Sam: Shoosh-yeah, I am! Who wouldn't?

Me: bieberluver asks Freddie if Carly and Sam were about to fall off a cliff and you could only save 1 person, who would you save?

Freddie: Carly.

Sam: Gee, thanks. That's shows me how much you care for your other friend…

Spencer: I'll save you, Sam.

Sam: Thank you, Sam. Glad to know that someone else cares that I'm falling off a cliff.

Me: Carl Rahl asks Carly for her to tell the dates that you and Freddie had in detail.

Carly: First, we went to dinner, see a movie, and went to the Groovy Smoothie.

Me: Carl Rahl dares Freddie to make out with Carly for 40 minutes.

Freddie: That's breaking the record than the first time we kissed…

Carly: Are you ready, Freddie?

Freddie: Yes.

-they kiss for 40 minutes-

Me: Carl dares Sam to ask a random girl out on the street.

Sam: A g-GIRL? I'm not interested in girls!

Carly: Just do the dare, Sam.

Freddie: You can never dismiss a dare.

Sam: I'll do it at the end of this stupid thing…

Me: He also has a question for Spencer that's…what's the most unapproachable thing you have ever done.

Spencer: The most unapproachable thing I have ever done was to kiss Gibby's mother.

Me: The Chosen One dares Freddie and Carly to go on a date and Spencer to take Sam on a date.

Spencer: Me take her? Don't you think that it's-

Me: Just do the dare, Spence.

Sam: You can never dismiss a dare.

Spencer: Alright.

Me: Seddie suxs asks how many times did Carly and Freddie kiss?

Carly: Um…I'm not really sure…

Freddie: Too many to count with the kisses I had with you and Sam.

Me: Well, that's all of the questions you guys asked us!

Sam: Finally! Now you can take me on a date, Spencer.

Me: Remember, that Carl Rahl also dared you ask a random girl on the street out.

Sam: Oh, right. –they leave-

Freddie: Let's go on the date that we were dared to do.

Carly: Okay, but I have to go on a date with Gibby first because of the dare Mystapleza told me to do.

Freddie: Alright… -they leave-

Me: Well, there you have it! Until next time! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Sam: Hello! And we're back and the first question we have is from-

Me: Um, Sam. I do the questions and you answer.

Sam: Sorry that I was trying to have some fun…

Carly: This IS fun, Sam.

Sam: Whatever you say, Carls…

Me: creddiegirl has a question for Carly and Freddie. How many times did you kiss and don't include the dares.

Freddie: I think it was mostly dares…

Carly: I think so, too.

Me: Tori-Mae has a question for Sam.

Sam: Alriiight! Awesome!

Me: I know you bully/bother/kick/punch Freddie a lot I mean he's such a nerd who wouldn't see it, but would you consider him as a friend I mean has he done anything for you?

Sam: I guess if I can tolerate him, then yeah, I would consider him as my friend. And he did gave up that cruise to get rid of Carly's rotten bff.

Carly: Missy was not rotten!

Sam *raises her eyebrows at her*

Carly: Okay, maybe she was…

Spencer: Wait a minute, Missy Robinson? *to Carly* Your best friend?

Carly: WAS my best friend. Sam is.

Freddie: *sad* Not me?

Sam: Don't feel so sad, Freddie.

Carly: Don't listen to her. You two are my best friends.

Sam: Okay, this sentimental crap is really going to make me barf soon.

Me: Tori has a question for Carly. Do you consider yourself girly? I mean you're pretty tough.

Sam: *to Carly* YOU tough? You wouldn't hurt a fly! And didn't took any swings at Shelby!

Carly: Well, I guess I do consider I'm girly because of what Sam said.

Me: She has a dare for Freddie.

Sam: If it's one of those him kissing me for three hours or something, I am going to-

Me: No, Sam! It's not anything like that!

Sam: Good.

Me: She dares you to ask out Taylor Swift. Taylor?

Taylor Swift: Hi, guys!

Freddie: Would you go out with me?

Taylor Swift: No.

Sam: Benson just got rejected; zero points for him.

Me: bieberluver has a question for Freddie. Do you think that you will still love Carly in 10 years?

Freddie: Yes!

Sam: Unexpected, right?

Me: xXFairMuviXx has a question for Freddie. Who do you think will be the hottest in 6 years…and you can't answer Carly.

Freddie: Hmmm…Wendy.

Me: Carl Rahl asks Freddie what can you tell us about your dad.

Freddie: Um…I know that he's tall…has hair…a beard-

Sam: Yeah, I have a dad that looks just like that.

Me: Carl dares Sam to spend the rest of the interview hopping on 1 foot-

Sam: WHAT?

Me: Do it.

Sam: *obeys*

Me: And he also dares Carly to sit on Freddie's lap for the rest of the interview.

Carly: Ummm…okay. *goes over to Freddie and sits on his lap*

Spencer: *to me* You're getting a kick out of this, aren't you?

Me: Yes I am. The Chosen One dares Carly to propose to Freddie?

Freddie: Isn't it the other way around?

Me: Not with this dare.

Carly: Alright. *gets off of Freddie's lap* Freddie, will you marry me?

Freddie: Yes. *leans in to kiss*

Carly: *stops him* That wasn't part of the dare! *goes back to sit*

Me: The Chosen One dares Carly and Freddie to take a weekend trip. Alone.

Carly: Okay.

Freddie: After this interview is over.

Me: Mystapleza has a question for Freddie. Freddie, would you say that the song Crush accurately defines Sam and your relationship?

Freddie: We're not in a relationship, but if we were…I guess it would.

Me: Carly, I dare you to serenade Gibby with "The way I loved you" by Selena Gomez.

Sam: That mermaid isn't even in this interview!

Me: Just do it anyway.

**Selena Gomez:** _The Way I Loved You_

Carly: _Everything's cool, yeah.  
It's all gonna be okay…yeah.  
And I know maybe I'll laugh  
About it someday,  
But not today…no.  
Cause I don't feel so good.  
I'm tangled up inside.  
My heart is on my sleeve.  
Tomorrow is a mystery to me…  
And it might be wonderful.  
It might be magical.  
It might be everything I've waited for.  
A miracle,  
But even if I fall in love again with someone new.  
It could never be the way…  
I loved you.  
Letting you go, yeah.  
Make me feel so cold, yeah.  
And I've been trying to  
Make it believe it doesn't hurt,  
But that makes it worse…yeah.  
See, I'm a wreck inside.  
My tongue is tied and  
My whole body feels so weak.  
The future maybe all I really need…  
And it might be wonderful.  
It might be magical.  
It might be everything I've waited for.  
A miracle, but even if I fall in love  
Again with someone new.  
It could never be the way I loved you.  
Like a first love.  
My one and only true love.  
Wasn't it written on my face, yeah.  
I loved you like you loved me.  
Like something pure and holy.  
Like something that can never be replaced.  
And it was wonderful…  
It was magical.  
It was everything I've waited for.  
A miracle.  
And if should ever fall in love  
Again with someone new.  
It could never be the way…  
No, it will never be the way…  
I loved…you…_

Me: Mystapleza dares Freddie to serenade Sam with "The World" by Brad Paisley.

Spencer: I think this should be called The iCarly Musical Interview instead.

**Brad Paisley:** _The World_

Freddie: _To the teller down at the bank.  
You're just another checking account.  
To the plumber that came today,  
'You're just another house.'  
At the airport ticket counter,  
'You're just another fare.'  
At the beauty shop at the mall  
Well, you're just another head of hair.  
Well that's alright…that's okay.  
If you don't feel important, honey  
All I've got to say is  
To the world you may be just another girl,  
But to me…  
Baby, you are the world.  
To the waiter at the restaurant,  
'You're just another tip.'  
To the guy at the ice cream shop,  
'You're just another dip.'  
When you can't get reservations  
Cause you don't have the clout.  
Or you didn't get an invitation  
Cause somebody left you out.  
That's alright…that's okay.  
When you don't feel important, honey  
All I've got to say is  
To the world you may be just another girl…  
But to me…  
Baby, you are the world.  
You think you're one of millions,  
But you're one of the millions to me…  
When you wonder if you matter, baby  
Look into my eyes and tell me  
Can't you see…You're everything to me?  
That's alright…that's okay…  
When you don't feel important, honey  
All I've gotta say is to the world  
You may be just another girl…  
But to me…baby, you are the world._

Me: Mystapleza dares Sam to serenade Freddie with "I keep on loving you" by Reba McEntire.

Sam: I have to sing again?

Carly: Come on, Sam. You're a great singer. Isn't she, Freddie?

Freddie: I guess so…

**Reba McEntire:** _I Keep On Loving You_

Sam: _Love takes the patience of Job.  
That's what my Mama always said.  
Faith is the believe of something  
More than what you know  
That's what the good book says.  
You gotta play the cards you got.  
Who knows what faith is holdin'?  
At times you gotta go without  
Knowing where you going.  
That's why I keep on loving you…  
I keep on loving you…  
Through the baby don't leave me  
And never will again  
And I promise to keep on loving you.  
Lord knows we had our share of fights.  
Our sleepless nights, our ups and downs.  
We've had plenty and then some of  
Baby I'm gones and turnarounds.  
Sometimes I swear it must be easier  
To throw in the towel.  
Someday we're gonna look back say,  
'Look at us now.'  
That's why I keep on loving you…  
I keep on loving you…  
Through the baby don't leave mes  
And never will agains  
And I promise tos I keep on loving you.  
Keep on lovin' you…  
Through the I take it backs  
I didn't mean it like thats  
I'd never hurt yous…  
Oh, I keep on loving you…  
That's why I keep on loving you…  
I keep on loving you…  
Through the baby don't leave mes  
And never will agains  
And I promise tos I keep on loving you.  
I keep on lovin' you…  
Through the I take it backs  
I didn't mean it like thats.  
I'd never hurt yous…  
Oh, I keep on lovin' you…  
I keep on lovin' you…  
I keep on lovin' you..._

Me: Mystapleza has a question for Sam.

Sam: Another song for me to sing?

Me: No.

Sam: Good.

Me: If there was one song that defined your relationship with Freddie what would it be?

Sam: Fredpuss and I aren't in a relationship, but…I guess it would be Rihanna's song I Hate That I Love You.

Me: The last thing he would like to do is to deliver a sausage made entirely of bacon and a peppy cola with love potion with #9 in it.

Sam: Sweet! Except that love potion…If someone wants Momma they should say so.

Freddie: *hands the basket to Sam* Here you go, Puckett.

Sam: *receives it* Thanks, Freduchini.

Me: The next we have is DaydreamKid whoh says a nice job to Carly, Sam and Freddie.

Spencer: What about MEEEEEE?

Sam: Nobody gives a rat's hat about you.

Spencer: A rat's hat?

Me: Anyway, she dares all of us to read a Hermione/Snap fanfic and give your opinions about it. I think it should be romance.

Carly: Ew.

Sam: Who the heck are Hermione and Snape?

Carly: Hermione Granger and Severus Snape from Harry Potter.

Freddie: Oh yeah, I've heard about those books.

Spencer: Let's look on the internet and read one. Shall we?

*goes onto and finds a good Hermione/Snape romantic fic.

Freddie: *reading* Okay, this fic is a bit weird. Who are they again?

Me: *reading* Hermione is a know it all and a bookworm student at Hogwarts.

Sam: Sounds like she could be a perfect girlfriend for Freddie.

Me: Severus Snape is a professor for Hogwarts.

Spencer: A teacher in love with a student? Shouldn't that be illegal?

Me: I dunno…

Carly: *reading* They're gonna…I don't want to read the rest! *shuns eyes*

Sam: From the descriptions, I can tell that Snape doesn't look that attractive. What does she see in him?

Me: This is a bit weird?

Freddie: A bit?

Me: Okay. Maybe a lot. Are you done?

Sam, Freddie & Spencer: Yes.

Me: That was…interesting.

Sam: How about disturbing?

Me: DaydreamKid dares Sam to pierce Carly's ears.

Sam: Sweetness.

Carly: No way am I ever going to let you near my ears!

Sam: I thought you can trust me, Carly.

Carly: I do…but…

Sam: This won't hurt. *pierces Carly's ears* There. It's done!

Carly: Okay, maybe it wasn't THAT bad as I thought it would be…

Me: She dares Sam and Freddie to act out a scene from the movie Grease. How about let's see you two sing that song called You're the One that I Want?

Sam & Freddie: Okay.

**Grease:** _You're the One that I Want_

Freddie:_ I got chills…that are multiplyin'  
And I'm losing…control.  
Cause the power…you're supplyin'  
It's electricfyin'!_

Sam: _You better shape up!  
Cause I need a man.  
and my heart is set on you.  
Better shape up.  
You better understand.  
To my heart I must be true…_

Freddie: _Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do…_

Freddie & Sam: _You're the one that I want.  
Ooo, ooo, ooo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
Ooo, ooo, ooo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
Ooo, ooo, ooo, honey.  
The one I need…  
Oh, yes, indeed…_

Sam: _If you're filled…  
With affection.  
You're too shy…to convey…  
Meditate…in my direction.  
Feel your way._

Freddie: _I better shape up!  
Cause you need a man…_

Sam: _I need a man…!  
Who can keep me satisfied…_

Freddie: _I better shape up!  
If I'm gonna prove…_

Sam: _You better prove…  
That my faith is justified…_

Freddie: _Are you sure?_

Sam & Freddie: _Yes I'm sure down deep inside!  
You're the one that I want.  
Ooo, ooo, ooo, honey.  
You're the one that I want.  
Ooo, ooo, ooo, honey.  
You're the one that I want.  
Ooo, ooo, ooo, honey.  
You're the one that I want.  
Ooo, ooo, ooo.  
The one I need.  
Oh, yes, indeed.  
(*Repeats 2x)_

Me: Karly Black has a question for Carly.

Spencer: No questions for her big bro?

Sam: Quiet.

Spencer: Sorry…

Me: She asks if Carly had to save one person from falling off a cliff, would it be Sam or Freddie?

Carly: Ummm…

Spencer: Tough question, huh?

Carly: Uhhh…I would pick…Sam!

Sam: HAH! *points at Freddie* In your face, Benson!

Freddie: *disappointed and looks at Carly* Not me?

Carly: *shrugs* Well…

Me: The last question…or it seems to be dare, rather...

Sam: Thank, God!

Me: DaughterofApollo17 dares Freddie that he should ask out Carly.

Sam: We all know the answer to that one is going to be…

Freddie: Carly, would you go out with me?

Carly: Um…I'm sorry, but…no.

Me: That's all for this interview!

Freddie: Wait, I have to take Carly on a trip for a weekend.

Spencer & Me: You do?

Freddie: Yeah, I do. The Chosen One dared me to.

Me: It seems that you're correct on that one, Benson. Alright, lovebirds, enjoy your vacation!

Carly: We're not lovebirds!

Sam: I beg to differ… *Carly and Freddie leaves*

Me: This is all for this interview!

Sam: Now, Momma can get to eat her meat!

Spencer: Since when have you spoke in third person?


	9. Chapter 9

Me: And we're back and Carly and Freddie have just arrived from their weekend trip. How was it guys?

Carly & Freddie: -dreamily- Good…

Me: Carl Rahl is our first person for this chapter to have dares for you guys. First, he dares Spencer to live with Sam for a month.

Spencer: Um…that shouldn't be too hard…right?

Freddie: Have you seen her trailer?

Sam: For your information, Benson, it's a house! I'm not THAT poor!

Me: Carl dares Sam to eat 2 tubs of butter.

Sam: I'll do it.

Carly: Ew, Sam, won't that make you very sick?

Me: It's a dare. She has to do it.

Sam: Yeah, and I like butter. –gets 2 tubs of butter out and she eats all of it- Mmm…delicious.

Spencer: I don't know how she can stomach that.

Freddie: I don't understand how she can have more than one stomach to hold it in.

Me: The third dare from Carl Rahl, is for Freddie who has to rebuild a classic 1969 Camaro.

Sam: Do you know anything about cars, nerd?

Freddie: -to Sam- Do YOU? Of course I do. I'm a guy.

Carly: -sarcastically- And scientists prove that all guys know how to built cars such the classic 1969 Camaro. –to Spencer- Do you know how to built cars?

Spencer: ...I'm just an artist, not a mechanic, Carls…

Sam: Time's wasting, Benson!

Freddie: -done building the car- Done!

Sam: Looks pathetic. Just like you.

Carly: It looks fine, Freddie.

Freddie: Thank you, Carly.

Me: Carl dares Carly to…kick Sam in the butt for 3 hours?

Sam: She has never been the violence type…

Carly: I don't want to be the violence type!

Sam: Come on, Carly. You have to do a dare. I doubt it'll hurt anyway…

-3 hours later-

Me: Want some more ice, Sam?

Sam: No, I'm good…sorry I doubted you, Carly.

Carly: Sorry I kicked you even though it was a dare, but still.

Me: Carl has a question for Spencer.

Spencer: GOODYYY!

Me: Have you ever been caught what you were doing with a girl?

Spencer: Well, Dad did caught me kissing a girl…

Me: He has a question for Carly. Carly, have you ever been jealous of a girl Freddie has dated?

Carly: What? No. Never. What made him ask that?

Me: The last question he has is for Freddie. What was the most embarrassing thing your Mom has done?

Freddie: When my AV friends came over, she tried to act all cool and know everything we were talking about, but she really didn't.

Me: This one is an anonymous reviewer. Kevin Twist has a question for Sam. Have you ever resented the fact that Carly had a "Freddie," meaning a guy that is head over heels for her, and if you did, would you be a jerk to him, the way you are to Freddie and most other people not named Carly?

Sam: Weeeell…I kinda sometimes to and for being jerk…we'll just need to see what kind of guy he is.

Me: Kevin has a question for Carly. Why do you keep going after bad boys, jerks, and pretty boys, now after you know Freddie who is a good guy and not bad looking still likes you, do you think it's just your character flaw, the way you show you are still a little immature?

Carly: I like bad boys because I think they are so fun and dangerous! I like Freddie, but I don't want to lose our friendship if we break up in our relationship. And I am not immature!

Me: His last question is for Freddie.

Spencer: Not me?

Sam: Shut it…

Spencer: Sorry…

Me: Carly has shown interest in you again in this interview, you have recovered and or in better shape than you have ever been, don't you think it's time you get over your fear of getting burned by Carly and accept her, love might be for real.

Freddie: Let me just say…that I will never give up on Carly.

Me: The next one we have is a dare from Boris Yelstin.

Sam: Seriously, who would name their kid Boris?

Me: He dares Freddie and Spencer to act out the Dirty Hungarian Phrasebook sketch from Monty Python. Are you guys ready to act?

Sam: As if…

Spencer & Freddie: Yep!

Me: Alright! In 5, 4, 3, 2…

Freddie: In 1970 the British Empire lay in ruins, foreign nationals frequented the streets – many of them Hungarians (not the streets – the foreign nationals). Anyway, many of these Hungarians went into tobacconists shops to buy cigarettes…

Spencer: -wearing a hat, coat, reading aloud from a book- Ah, hmmm…I will not buy this rrraacorn eeti scratch.

Freddie: Sorry?

Spencer: -looks at book- I will not buy this rrracorn eeti scratch.

Freddie: No, no, no. This is tobacconists.

Spencer & Freddie: -realizing- Aaaahhhh!

Spencer: I will not buy this tobacconists eeti scratch!

Freddie: No, no, no. Tobacco…um…-pulls out a small box of cigarettes- Cigarettes!

Spencer: Ah! Yes. Ummm…my hovercraft is full of eels!

Freddie: …What?

Spencer: My hovercraft is full of eels!

Freddie: Oh, matches!

Spencer: Ya! Do you waaant – um, do you want to come back to my place? Bouncy, bouncy!

Freddie: Ummm…um, I don't think you're using that right...

Spencer: You great boof!

Freddie: Um…that'll be 66, please.

Spencer: -reading the book aloud- Yes, I said you have a beautiful body. Would you use it against me?

Freddie: -stuttering- Umm…Uh…

Spencer: I – um…I am no longer infected.

Freddie: Um…Can I?

Spencer: -hands him the book- Yes!

Freddie: -turning pages- Hm…mmm…let me see…Ah, here we are! Um…-reading the book aloud- Yend a levaza do den weez ya venka!

Spencer: -looks at Freddie then punches him-

Me: What's going on in here?

Spencer: Ah! –reading book aloud- You have beautiful tighs!

Me: WHAT?

Freddie: He hit me!

Spencer: Drop your panties, Sir William, I cannot wait till lunch time.

Me: Right! –grabs Spencer's right hand put it behind his back walking away-

Spencer: My nipples explode with delight!

Me: And that is the end of the scene of the comedic Dirty Hungarian Phrasebook sketch from Monty Python. The next question we have is for Sam and it's from Mystapleza. Would you marry him?

Sam: Hmmm…no.

Me: Mystapleza has a question for Freddie. The nicknames that you and Sam have for each other is that actually a flirtatious banter that you use to mask your feelings for each other?

Freddie: …Never crossed my mind, but no it is not.

Me: His question for Spencer is how has your whynotdateme dot com live been going? Any new ladies we need to know about?

Spencer: Well…There are some girls' that are interested in me, but they are mostly from jail and said that when I die, they would gladly take the art money from me…

Me: The last question he has is for Carly. Carly, would you ever date Gibby?

Carly: Ummm…he's a nice kid…but he isn't really my type…

Me: Mystapleza has a dare for Sam and Freddie. He dares that Sam and Freddie should compete in a wrestling match with each other.

Freddie: WHAT?

Sam: -standing up in a fighting stance- You heard her. Come on, Benson!

-15 minutes later-

Carly: How do you feel, Freddie?

Freddie: …Sore…

Me: DaydreamKid has a dare that Freddie should kick Carly off her lap and dares Sam to sit on Freddie's lap.

Freddie: Ummm…okay…-kicks Carly off her lap-

Carly: Ow! Freddie!

Freddie: DaydreamKid told me to!

Carly: -sits back on her seat-

Me: Now, Sam, sit on Freddie's lap.

Sam: I would rather eat rusty nails…-sits on Freddie's lap-

Me: DaydreamKid dares Spencer to sing Kansas City from the musical Oklahoma.

Spencer: Okee-Dokee!

**The Musical Oklahoma – Kansas City**

Spencer: _I got to Kansas City on a Frid'y.  
By Sattidy, I larned a thing or two…  
For up to then, I didn't have an ID.  
Of whut the modern was coming to…!  
I counted twenty gas buggies goin' by theirsel's  
Almost ev'ry time I tuk a walk!  
'Nen I put my ear to a Bell Telephone  
And a strange womern started in to talk!  
Wut next?  
Ev'rythin's up to date in Kansas City.  
They've gone about as fur as they c'n go…  
And they went and built a skyscraper seven stories high,  
About as high as a buildin' orta grow…  
Ev'rythin's like a dream in Kansas City.  
It's better than a magic lantern show…!  
Y'c'n turn radiator on whenever you want some heat.  
With ev'ry kind o' comfort ev'ry house is all complete.  
You c'n walk to privies in the rain and never wet your feet!  
They've gone about as fur as they c'n go!  
Ev'ythin's like a dream in Kansas City.  
They've gone about as fur as they c'n go!  
They got a big theayter they call a burlesque.  
Fer fifty cents you c'n see a dandy show.  
One of the gals was fat and pink and pretty…  
As round as she was round below.  
I could swear that she was padded  
From her shoulder to her heel,  
But latter in the second act when she began to peel  
She proved that ev'rythin' she has was absolutely real!  
She went about as fur as she could go!_

Sam: Well, that was…

Carly: Interestingly good.

Me: DaughterofApollo17 dares Sam to read a Twilight fanfic.

Sam: Um…okay…-logs onto and reads a Twilight fanfic and she finishes it- Well, that was…interesting.

Carly: What was it about?

Sam: Leah falls in love with Edward then Bella uses Jacob to make Edward and Leah jealous, but then she realized she's in love with Jacob and that's only because he imprinted on her. When she found that out, she tries to win Edward's heart, but he proposed to Leah so Bella killed herself.

Freddie: Yeah that was interesting…

Sam: I just said that, dork!

Me: Moving along! TheLionESS-232 dares Carly and Freddie to look at each other in the eyes and declare their love for one another then kiss for 37 minutes.

Carly: Freddie, there's something I need to tell you-

Freddie: Hear me out first. I love you.

Carly: I know you do.

Freddie: I just want to tell you that everything you do makes me fall in love with you all over again.

Carly: Me too. My feelings for you were complicated for each other at first, but now I finally realized that you are more to me than just bacon. I love you, too.

-leans in to kiss for 37 minutes-

Sam: -woof whistles-

Me: Beautiful!

Spencer: -Baby Spencer's voice- YAAAAYYY!

Me: The Chosen One dares Freddie to give Carly a lap dance.

Carly: A lap dance?

Sam: You know what that is, don't you?

Carly: -rolls eyes- Yes, Sam.

Spencer: Brother Spencer does not approve of this.

Me: Then don't watch.

Sam: She does have a point.

Spencer: -mumbles while turning around- Fine… horny teenagers…

Freddie: -does a lap dance to Carly- That was weird and awkward.

Carly: But fun and interesting.

Freddie: Agree.

Me: You can look now, Spence.

Spencer: -turns around- Good.

Me: The Chosen One dares Sam to sit on Spencer's lap for the rest of the story.

Sam: Finally! –sits on Spencer's lap- How ya doin', Spence?

Spencer: Never better, Puckett.

Me: Karly Black has a dare for Spencer.

Spencer: A – a – uh – a dare? I would rather stick to the questions!

Sam: Too bad!

Me: She dares you to dress up in a chicken suit and cluck around like a chicken.

Spencer: What? NO!

Freddie: You have to do it, Spencer.

Spencer: Alright! –puts on a chicken suit and clucks around like a chicken- Freddie, turn off the chicken music!

Freddie: Sorry…

Me: Karly Black has another dare, but it's for Sam.

Sam: Goody…

Me: That's the enthusiasm I was looking for! Anyways, she dares Sam to make out with Freddie then dares Freddie to propose to her.

Sam & Freddie: WHAT?

Spencer: If I have to do stupid and humiliating stuff, then you have to do stupid and humiliating stuff too.

Sam: Let's starting making out then. –her and Freddie makes out-

Freddie: -done making out for a while and is out of breath- Well that was…

Sam: We were kissing well!

Carly: Now you have to propose to your beloved, Freddie.

Freddie: She is not my beloved.

Carly: -in a sing song tone- When you propose to her she will be…

Freddie: -rolls eyes- Sam Puckett?

Sam: Yeah, Fredpuss?

Freddie: I know we drive each other crazy, but that's because we crazy for each other and would you marry me?

Sam: Sure.

Carly: I want to be the godmother when you two have kids.

Freddie: Carly!

Carly: Sorry! That's the last one! Promise.

Me: Karly dares Carly-

Spencer: Isn't that funny…

Me: To act like bad girl for the chapter while Sam acts like a good girl.

Sam: I would rather pour acid onto my eyes…

Carly: You don't mean that and it'll be a fun change.

Sam: -in a girly voice and starts to act a good girl- Okay, whatever you, like, say!

Freddie: I always wonder what Samantha Puckett would be like if she was nicer –looks at the changed Sam- now I know…

Me: Karly dares Freddie to act like he's into Sam for the chapter.

Freddie: Okaaay…ummm…I really like the new you, Sam.

Sam: OMG! As do I! That is SO sweet! Don't you think, Carly?

Carly: Love is totally overrated…!

Sam: No it's not! It is soooo sweet!

Freddie: Just like you.

Me: Booklover asks Spencer what has got him into sculpting?

Carly: Sculpting is for losers!

Spencer: I've always liked art when I was a kid and sculpting drew me in the most than any other kind of art.

Me: Bieberluver asks Freddie how does he feel when he kisses Carly?

Freddie: When I kiss Carly? No, I want to kiss Sam.

Sam: Did you hear that, Carly? Freddie wants to kiss me!

Carly: I heard the both of you lovebirds loud and clear!

Me: Ummm…well, that's all for this interview!

Spencer: Hopefully the next one will change. This one is all…topsy-turvy!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hey! We're here!

Sam: Unfortunately...

Me: Sorry that it took FOREVER to have this story update for you guys!

Sam: We're all very sorry.

Me: Here's the first question for this chapter! It's from bieberluver.

Sam: Seriously, why does everyone love Justin Bieber so much?

Carly: He's hot!

Sam: Not really...

Me: bieberluver asks Freddie how would you feel if Carly went out with the most hottest guy in the world?

Freddie: Well, I would be-

Sam: Jealous. We've all seen that a bunch of times so it's nothing really new.

Carly: Sam, it's Freddie's question to answer!

Freddie: I agree with Sam...wow, that's the first time I ever said that.

Me: An anonymous person named Tima asked Carly how would you feel if Seddie admitted they love each other?

Sam: Ha! Like that's ever gonna happen.

Carly: At first, I would be definetly shocked because they always fight with each other all the time and rarely gets along...but I also think it would be really sweet.

Freddie: Seriously?

Carly: Yeah.

Sam: Are you sure you're not high on something?

Carly: Sam! What an inappropriate question!

Sam: What? I was just concerned for my best friend's well being!

Me: Mystapleza-

Sam: Ugh, isn't it that same dude that asked me if I would like to marry him?

Me: Yes.

Sam: Just ignore him.

Carly: Sam, that's rude.

Sam: Like I care.

Me: Anyway, Mystapleza has some questions and dares. First question is for Freddie. Freddie, do you think that Gibby is a perfect match for Carly?

Freddie: Gibby and Carly? I never thought about them being together. Um...well, Carly what do you think?

Carly: Me and Gibby? I think Gibby's nice and everything, but I think it's best to stay as friends and nothing more.

Freddie: I would prefer that I would date Carly, but that's just me.

Sam: Everyone in the whole friggin' wide world knows that you're in love with the girl, Freddope.

Me: He has another question, but this time, it's just for Sam. Would you rather have Freddie be your bacon or Carly's?

Sam: Hmmm...bacon...I love bacon...

Me: Uh...Sam?

Sam: -snaps out of it- What?

Me: Answer the question.

Sam: Fine! -sighs- Hmm...Freddie.

Me: Mystapleza has a question for Carly.

Carly: Oh, good!

Me: Carly, would you mind if Gibby saw the comments you made about him after he left with his girlfriend, Tasha, from the iCarly studio?

Carly: No. Those comments were really friendly, weren't they?

Me: Why asking us? You think there could be something more than just a friendly comment?

Carly: W-what?

Sam: -chuckling- Yeah, Carls, do you have the hots for Gibby or something?

Carly: What? No!

Freddie: -breathes out a sigh of relief- Good...

Me: Sorry, Spence, but he has no questions for you.

Spencer: That's okay! -mumbles to himself- ...that bastard...!

Me: Mystapleza has a dare for Freddie and the dare is that he should morph a picture of you and Sam to see what your children would like if you ever had children.

Sam: OUR children! Children that has mine and Freddie's flesh and blood? ...poor kids...hopefully they'll all be like me.

Freddie: -goes over to the computer and does it- Yeah and that's an accident bound to happen.

Carly: Hm...a smart, intelligent, hyperactive, wild, and crazy children...sounds like a handful.

Freddie: And here they are.

Me, Sam, Carly & Spencer: Wow.

Sam: Our son has my hair. Sweet.

Freddie: Our daughter has my eyes...

Carly: Now you know what you're kids are going to be looking like in the future when you have them!

Sam: As if! Get real, Carls.

Freddie: Yeah, like Sam will ever give birth to my babies.

Sam: That won't even happen when we're the only ones left on earth!

Carly: You may never know it would happen. Can I be the godmother?

Sam & Freddie: Carly...

Carly: Sorry. That's the last one. Promise.

Me: His last dare is for Carly.

Carly: Oooh, I get to do a dare!

Me: He dares you to run shirtless with Gibby through the school.

Carly & Spencer: WHAT?

-Sam bursts into laughter while Carly, Freddie & Spencer are in shock-

Carly: I-I have to run around...SHIRTLESS! WITH GIBBY?

Me: Yeah. That's the dare.

Spencer: So she'll be streaking basically.

Me: That's the dare. Weren't you paying attention?

Spencer: I don't think she should do it. Especially in school?

Me: Are you the author of this story?

Spencer: No, but I-

Me: Okay then. Carly, once this is over you'll call Gibby and let him know.

Carly: Okay...this is SO humiliating.

Sam: -stops laughing- I think this is hilarious actually.

Carly: Now you do!

Me: Boris Yelstin dares Sam and Carly to act out the exploding penguin sketch.

The Radio: That concludes this week's episode of How to Recognize Different Parts of the Body Adapted for Reindeer by Anne Hayden Jones and her husband, Pip. And now, we represent the first episode of a new radio novel series, The Death of Mary Queen of Scott. Part 1 the beginning...

Man on the radio: You are Mary Queen of Scotts?

Mary Queen of Scotts: I am. -loud noises later-

The Radio: Episode 2 of the Death of Mary Queen of Scotts can be found on the radio almost immediately.

-Sam stands up and turns the radio louder and the noises began-

Man on the radio: I think she's dead.

Mary Queen of Scotts: No I'm not! -the loud noises resumes-

The Radio: That was episode 2 of the Death of Mary Queen of Scotts. Adapted for the radio by Burt Hollywood and Brian London. And now, radio 4 will explode. -radio explodes-

Carly: We have to watch the telly then.

Sam: Yes. -they get up and switch the couch around to watch TV-

Carly: Well, what's on the television then?

Sam: Looks like a penguin.

Carly: No, no, no I didn't mean what's on the television set. I mean what program!

Sam: Oh... -turns on the TV- funny that's penguin's been lonely. What's it doing there?

Carly: Standing!

Sam: I can see that!

Carly: If it lays an egg it will fall back on the television set.

Sam: We have to watch that. Unless it's a male...

Carly: Oooh, never thought of that!

Sam: Yes. Looks fairly butched.

Carly: That's it comes from next door.

Sam: Penguins don't come from next door they come the Antarctic!

Carly: WHATEVER!

Sam: -looks around then at her- What'd you say?

Carly: I panicked.

Sam: Perhaps it's from the zoo.

Carly: Which zoo?

Sam: How should I know it's so I'm not bloody Dr. Vinopsky!

Carly: How does Dr. Vinopsky knows which zoo it came from?

Sam: He knows everything.

Carly: Oh, what luck. That would take the mystery out of life. Anyway, if it came from the zoo it'll have the property of the zoo stamped on it!

Sam: No it wouldn't! No stamped animals would be at the zoo! You couldn't stamp a huge lion!

Carly: They stamped them when they're small.

Sam: What happens when they molt?

Carly: Lions don't molt!

Sam: No, but penguins do! They'll have rings around you logically.

Carly: Ohhh, intercourse the penguin!

Man on TV: It's a good dog doggin' time for the penguin on your television set to explode. -penguin explodes-

Carly: How did he know that was going to happen?

Man on TV: It was a lucky guess. Now, number 23 the shin. Number 24, regional loitering shin. Number 25, the brain. Number 26 Barbara Thetcher's brain. Number 27 4 naughty bits. Number 28 the naughty bits of the capital.

Me: And that's all for the entertaining sketch! Now onto the interview! DaughterofApollo17 has a dare for Spencer. The dare is that Spencer should strip down his boxers and start singing "Do You Like Waffes?" in the middle of downtown Seattle.

Freddie: Why do these people like to make us strip?

Me: Freddie, there are questions even I can't answer.

Spencer: I was hoping for a regular question not a dare.

Sam: Yeah, well, we all can't get what we want.

Me: The last one is from Raielle and it's another dare for Spencer.

Spencer: Yay...

Me: Raielle dares Spencer to kiss every person in the room on the cheek.

Freddie: Even me.

Me: Raielle did say everyone.

Freddie: Gross...

-Spencer kissed me, Sam, Carly, and awkwardly kissed Freddie on the cheek-

Me: Well, that's all the questions for this chapter!

Sam: Finally! Now, Carly, remember that you have to run around shirtless with Gibby in school.

Carly: -getting up- Don't remind me...

Me: And Spencer you have to go downtown in your boxes singing-

Spencer: I know, I know. Do you like waffles? -both the siblings leave-

Sam: Well, this is starting to become fun!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: AND WE'RE BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Sam: Do you have to do that in every beginning of a new chapter?

Me: ...Yes. The first question we have for Chapter 10 is-

Spencer: Wait...we're on Chapter 10 already? I thought we're on Chapter 8?

Sam: You are so lost, aren't you?

Spencer: Well, when you have NO QUESTIONS TO ANSWER and just stare into space aimlessly, then yeah, you would be.

Sam: Oh.

Me: ANYWAY! eclare4evah has a question for Sam, Freddie, Carly, and Spencer. Sam, have you always been interested in meat?

Sam: Shoosh-yeah! Any kind of meat means the world to me and tastes so delicious! If you're a vegetarian, then you're a loser.

Me: eclare also has a dare for you!

Sam: Yay...!

Me: the dare is that you should give a compliment to Freddie from the heart.

Sam: Okay...? Umm...you have nice brown eyes like...er...mud?

Freddie: Uh...thanks...? I think...

Me: For Freddie, eclare wonders when did you meet Carly?

Freddie: Back in elementary school.

Me: For Carly, will you ever ask Freddie out?

Carly: I didn't think about that, but...um...maybe someday.

Freddie: Really? Are you serious?

Carly: Uh...maybe...?

Me: Spencer, have you noticed you hardly get asked that many questions?

Spencer: Yes and I have and thank you for reminding me.

Sam: He's just not that important to the show.

Spencer: Yes I am! I am a HUGE part of the show! I'm Carly's brother!

Carly: Anyways, Sam.

Sam: Eh, to SOME degrees you and other people think you're cool. There's, like, one in a million.

Spencer: Thanks, I feel so appreciated...and also underrated...

Me: InsaneBlueberry has a question for Carly.

Carly: Okay!

Me: Carly, Who would you rather date? Gibby or Griffin?

Carly: Grffin. Definetly.

Sam: Seriously? That bad boy imposter who has a Pee-Wee Babies fetish?

Carly: ...Yeah.

Me: Freddie, who do you like more? Sam or Wendy?

Freddie: I actually gotta say...Sam.

Sam: I'm gonna punch you in the face.

Freddie: Sam if you love me, why don't you just say so?

Sam: You're a jerk!

Freddie: You're jerkier than me!

Carly: Guys, cool it!

Me: Sam, do you still read books or not?

Sam: I read the Guiness Book of World Records if that counts.

Me: InsaneBlueberry dares Carly to invite Gibby over and kiss him for 10 minutes.

Carly: I HAVE TO KISS GIBBY?

Sam: -laughs-

Carly: THAT'S NOT FUNNY!

Me: C'mon, Carly...

Carly: FINE! I'll text him.

Freddie: She has to kiss him.

Sam: Didn't you heard her? It's going to be a make out session.

Carly: Only for 10 minutws, Sam! Uh, hello? Gibby...yeah, this is me...hey, I was wondering if you could come to the iCarly studio say about...now?...you can? Thanks! Bye! He should be coming any minute.

Sam: You just can't wait to have his lips on yours, can you?

Carly: Stop it, Sam.

Sam: Sorry, sorry...

Gibby: Hey, hey, hey, I'm here. What's up?

Sam: You have to make out with Carly for 10 minutes?

Gibby: ...W-what?

Sam: Are you deaf or something? You have to make out with Carly!

Gibby: Why?

Sam: We're doing an interview! THAT'S WHY! This is Carly's dare and her dare is that she has to MAKE OUT with YOU for 10 MINUTES!

Carly: Could you say that any louder, Sam?

Gibby: Oh...uh...alright...I mean, if Carly's cool about doing that.

Sam: Of course she is. It's a DARE!

Carly: Um...so let's...begin...?

-Carly & Gibby kiss for 10 whole minutes-

Gibby: Well, that was...interesting.

Carly: Yeah, well, thanks for dropping by, Gib! -Gibby leaves-

Sam: You know you love it.

Carly: No, I do not. His lips were wet.

Spencer: I feel uncomfortable listening to this.

Freddie: As do I.

Me: Alright then, Sam, it's your turn to have a dare.

Sam: Great.

Carly: HAH!

Me: InsaneBlueberry dares you to sing The Other Side of the Door by Taylor Swift to Freddie.

Sam: What is it about Freddie and me that makes us be a good couple?

Me: I don't know. Just sing it!

**Taylor Swift - The Other Side of the Door**

Sam: _In the heat of the fight  
I walked away.  
Ignoring words that you were saying,  
Tryna make me stay.  
I said, "This time I've had enough."  
And you've called a hundred times,  
But I'm not pickin' up.  
Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over,  
But if you look a litttle closer  
I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you._

_To stand outside my window,  
Throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more  
And don't you leave,  
Cause I know all I need  
Is on on the other side of the door._

_Me and my stupid pride.  
I'm sittin here, alone.  
I'm going through the photographs,  
Staring at the phone.  
I keep going back over  
Things we both said  
And I remember the slammin' door,  
And all the things that I misread.  
So, babe, if you know everything  
Tell me, why you couldn' tsee  
That when I left I wanted you to chase after me?  
Yeah._

_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more  
And don't you leave,  
Cause I know all I need  
Is on the other side of the door._

_And I scream out the window,  
"I can't even look at you, I don't need you,"  
But I do, I do, I do.  
I say, "There's nothing you can say  
To make this right again, I meant, it, I mean it._

_So babe if you know everything_  
_Tell me why you couldn't see_  
_That when I left I wanted you to_  
_Chase after me? Yeah_

_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you_  
_To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."_  
_Wait there in the pourin' rain,_  
_Come back for more._  
_And don't you leave, _  
_'cause I know all I need_  
_is on the other side of the door._

_What I mean is I said, "Leave," but, baby, all I want is you.  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more  
And don't you leave.  
Cause I know all I need  
Is on the other side of the door._

_With your face, and your beautiful eyes  
And the conversation with the little white lies  
And the faded picture of a beautiful night  
You carried me from you car up the stairs.  
And I broke down cryin'.  
Was she worth this mess?  
After everything and that little black dress.  
After everythign I must confess, I need you._

_I said, "Leave," but, baby, all I really want is you.  
To stand outisde my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more  
And don't you leave.  
Cause I know all I need  
Is on the other side of the door._

Spencer: FANTACULAR!

Carly & Freddie: Fantacular?

Spencer: It's a combination of fantastic and spectacular! DUH!

Sam: Sorry that we don't know Spencerology.

Me: Ummm...okay, then! InsaneBlueberry has a dare for Spencer.

Spencer: I don't have to run around in my boxes and rull all over Seattle, do I?

Me: No.

Spencer: Oh, thank God...

Me: Your dare is that you have to sing Hell Yeah by Montgomery Gentry.

Spencer: Okay!

**Montgomery Gentry - Hell Yeah**

Spencer: _He works way too much for way too little_  
_He drinks way too early till way too late_  
_He hasn't had a raise since new years day_  
_In eighty-eight gets trampled on by everyone_  
_Except when he comes in here_

_And he's the product of the Haggard generation_  
_He's got a redneck side when you get him agitated_  
_He got the gold toothed look from a stiff right hook_  
_He's proud he took for his right wing stand on Vietnam_  
_Says he lost his brother there_

_He yells out, "Johnny Cash!"_  
_And the band starts to play_  
_A ring of fire as he walks up_  
_And stands there by the stage_  
_And he says_

_Hell yeah!_  
_Turn it up!_  
_Right on!_  
_Hell yeah!_  
_Sounds good!_  
_Sing that song!_  
_Guitar man playin' all night long_  
_Take me back to where the music hit me  
Life__ was good and love was easy_

_She's got an MBA and a plush corner office_  
_She's got a don't mess with me attitude_  
_She'll close a deal she don't reveal that she can't fill_  
_The loneliness the emptiness_  
_Except when she comes in here_  
_She's the product of the Me generation_  
_She's got a rock and roll side when you get her agitated_  
_She got the tattoo there on her derriere from a spring break dare _  
_In Panama where love was all she thought she'd ever need_

_She yells out to the band_  
_Know any Bruce Springsteen_  
_Then she jumps up on the bar_  
_And she, and she starts to scream_  
_She says_

_Hell yeah!_  
_Turn it up!_  
_Right on!_  
_Hell yeah!_  
_Sounds good!_  
_Sing that song!_  
_Guitar man playin' all night long_  
_Take me back to where the music hit me_  
_When life was good and love was easy_

_Yeah, yeah_  
_Anything to get my mind off thinkin' 'bout_  
_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday_  
_Hey, hell yeah_

_Hell yeah_  
_Turn it up_  
_Right on_  
_Hell yeah_  
_Sounds good_  
_Sing that song_  
_Guitar man playin' all night long_  
_Take me back to where the music hit me_  
_When life was good _

_Hell yeah!_  
_Turn it up!_  
_Right on!_  
_Hell yeah!_  
_Sounds good!_  
_Sing that song!_  
_Guitar man playin' all night long_  
_Take me back to where the music hit me_  
_When life was good and love was easy_

Carly: That was a...

Freddie: Very interesting song, Spencer.

Me: Next we have is a question for him. Spencer, do you hate it that barely anyone asks you questions or gives you dares?

Spencer: With a fiery burning passion...

Me: The next author we have is named Adnama19. Adnama19's dare for Sam is to give a lap dance to Freddie while his shirt is off, and for Carly, you HAVE to watch it.

Carly: Ummm...okay. I mean, it couldn't be THAT bad, right?

Spencer: What is it with you people and lap dances?

Freddie: My shirt has to be off? Seriously? It says that on the there?

Me: The author never lies.

Freddie: Fine. -takes shirt off-

Sam: You have a lot of working out to do there, Benson.

Freddie: Shut up, Sam.

Sam: Must've hit a nerve. -does lap dance-

Freddie: It's official. That was the awkwardest moment of my life.

Me: Just wait for your dare, Freddie.

Freddie: -groans-

Me: Adnama19 dares you to tongue kiss Sam for THREE HOURS!

Freddie & Carly: THREE HOURS?

Me: Why the shock, Carly?

Carly: Oh...ummm...I don't know...

Me: Well, you two know what to do?

Sam: -to Spencer- What's up with people asking for lap dances? -to me- What's up with people asking me to kiss Freddie?

Me: They think you and Freddie would make a good couple.

Sam & Freddie: GROSS!

Me: C'mon, guys. You're wasting time! Just kiss. You know you want to...

Sam: Let's just do it. -leans in to kiss Freddie for 3 hours-

Freddie: That was...the longest 3 hours of my life.

Sam: Everything just have to be about you, doesn't it?

Carly: Guys, stop fighting, please.

Me: Just to let every author on this site know, there is no limits for the kisses.

Carly: What did you say?

Me: Nothing! ANYWAY Boris Yeltsin dares everyone to watch a scene from the Sopranos and it's the death of Phil Leotardo.

-after watching the scene on YouTube-

Carly: Poor, Phil Leonardo.

Freddie: It's Phil Leo_tardo_.

Carly: Oh.

Me: Boris also dares Carly to drink some...coffee.

Carly: -hopeful- With caffeine?

Me: It's decaf.

Carly: Oh...

Spencer: Good.

Me: Here's some coffee, Carls. -hands it to her and she drinks it. She turns into a 1 year old-

Spencer, Sam, & Freddie: CARLY?

Me: Oh, I forgot to mention. The decaf coffee has deaging potion in it. -Spencer holds Carly-

Spencer: When will she turn to her regular age?

Me: The beginning of the next chapter. Don't worry, she won't stay like that forever. DontxLetxGo has a dare for Carly. Carly, you're supposed to love Freddie and never let him go!

Carly: ...Fweddie? -looks at him and smiles-

Freddie: I think she loves me.

Sam: Either that or she's smiling at you because of how goofy your face looks.

Freddie: Very mature, Sam...

Me: Sam, you also have a question! Why do you think you're DontxLetxGo's favorite character?

Sam: Um...because I'm awesome and loveable?

Me: That's the end for this chapter. TBC.

Spencer: What does TBC mean?

Me: I have no clue.


	12. Chapter 12

Me: AND WE'RE BACK!

Carly: Guess what holiday is close?

Sam: Christmas?

Carly: Noooo...

Spencer: Thanksgiving?

Carly: Right!

Spencer: Do I get a reward?

Carly: No.

Spencer: Awww...

Me: Ummm...anyway. Yeah, so it's Thanksgiving soon. Are any of you totally excited about it or totally not? While you're thinking about that question, let's get back to the interview! bffgal10 has a question for Freddie. Why do you like Carly so much? She's really nice and all, but what makes her special?

Freddie: Carly is such an amazing girl that it's irresistable to not love her.

Carly: Thank you, Freddie.

Me: Spencer, bffgal10 says she's not a stalker.

Spencer: O-okay...?

Me: She just want to let you know that you're out of milk.

Spencer: I AM? -runs out of the studio-

Me: Spencer, wait!

Carly: We're not done with the inter- -Spencer slams the door- And he's gone.

Me: That's too bad because he has questions to answer-

Spencer: We're not out of milk, guys. It was just a false alarm so everyone can relax.

Carly: Spencer, all of us are relaxed. You just aren't!

Spencer: But, Carly! We. Were. Out. Of. Milk!

Carly: So? The world didn't come to an end, did it?

Spencer: It should've...

Me: May I continue?

Sam: PLEASE!

Me: Spencer-

Spencer: YEEEEEESSSSS!

Me: Um, Adnama19 has a dare for you.

Spencer: FINALLY! Wait a minute. A dare?

Me: Yes.

Spencer: NOOOOOO!

Freddie: Oh, yes.

Me: You have to dress up like a clown and go entertain kids until your heart's content.

Spencer: Oh...well, I guess that's not so bad...

-1 hour later-

Spencer: OH MY GOD THAT WAS HELL!

Carly: Spencer!

Spencer: -trying to catch breath- No, seriously, Carls. They were like, "Oooh, is that a dancing clown?" Then another was like, "No, it's a dancing pinata clown!" Then they all came at me and started beating me to death! Please tell me that the next dare is better.

Me: Ummm...you have to run around singing, Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus in a leotard in a mall wearing a sign that has your name and advertising iCarly.

Spencer: WHAT? NO WAY! I QUIT!

Carly: What? You have been complaining since the beginning of this interview that you haven't got any questions or dares and now you decide that you want to quit?

Spencer: Because these crazy people are making me do crazy stuff! I don't wanna do it anymore! I quit! -leaves-

Carly: Wait!

Spencer: What?

Carly: Sing Can't Be Tamed, at least.

Spencer: I can't be tamed. I can't be blamed. There! -leaves-

Sam: Well, thank you Adnama19 for making Spencer aka the Drama Queen leave. Great. Now what could we do? Carls. Carly, what are you doing?

Carly: Calling Gibby. Maybe he'll want to join in the interview.

Sam: Oh, no! Not the mermaid!

Carly: Sam!

Me: I think there's a lot of viewers out there who would like to see Gibby in the interview, anyway. I see them all the time.

Sam: As long as this story gets more reviews and viewers then...I guess it's okay.

Carly: Gibby said he's coming.

Sam: Yay...

Freddie: Can't you be happy for once? He's our friend, too.

Sam: Don't remind me.

Me: Mystapleza has tons of questions for you guys. For Freddie, what is more important to you? Your camera or Sam's happiness?

Freddie: Well, considering that Sam's happiness is only when she's beating me to death...I can't say that's important to me. I would say my camera.

Me: Sam, what would you do if you were in a theatre class and you had to play Lizzy Benett from Pride and Prejudice while Freddie played Mr. Darcy?

Sam: First off, I have no idea what Pride and Prejudice is. Second, I guess I would have to deal with it, you know?

Me: Now, you have a dare.

Sam: Goodie.

Me: Mystapleza dares you if you can get Freddie to forget about Carly by flirting with Freddie.

Sam: Why do you people like me to be with Freddie?

Me: You know what they say about love and hate.

Sam: What?

Me: They attract.

Sam: Oh. Ummm...-looks at Freddie- So flirting. -smiling seductively- Hey, Freddie.

Freddie: Uh...Sam.

Sam: -sits on his lap- I don't think that's a proper way to greet a friend.

Freddie: Friend? Um...Hi, Sam.

Sam: That's better. Um...-gets off- I can't do this!

Carly: Sam! That was a good start!

Sam: No it was not! I don't get the chizz with you people! Thinking that Freddie and I are perfect!

Carly: There are people that think Freddie and I should be together. I don't like that idea either, Sam.

Sam: You take it as if you don't care! I can't! I'm sorry, but I quit.

Me: Not you too!

Sam: Thanks Mystapleza for letting me quit. By the way, that's a janky name! -leaves-

Carly & Me: SAM!

Carly: Ugh! Where's Gibby?

Me: I think we need a replacement for Sam. How about your mother?

Freddie: Ugh, MY mother? No way.

Me: I guess we have to stop the interview since the questions and dares are mostly with and for Spencer and Sam.

Carly: This totally sucks.

Me: I know! I hate how I end this story!

Carly: Huh?

Me: Nothing. Well, I...I guess I should take my laptop and go home.

Freddie: Me too. -we leave-

Carly: Great...

Gibby: THE FUUUUUUNNN HAAAS ARRIIIIIIVED! -in a Elvis voice- Thank you very much.

Carly: Gibby, the interview is over. People left.

Gibby: What? Y-you just called me-

Carly: I know. Sorry. Kinda happened in a rush.

Gibby: No one will see me dancing while my shirt is off.

Carly: Believe me, Gibby, we have seen that plenty of times. Nothing new.

Gibby: Oh...


End file.
